OS Captain ne rime pas avec fourneaux (Steggy)
by La Chapeliere
Summary: Allons bon, elle devenait folle. Voilà que Steve Rogers la faisait tomber amoureuse du camembert.


**Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des jeux du FoF et de la nuit de l'écriture, sur le thème camembert. J'étais super inspirée sur l'instant, en plus je mangeais de la pizza. Ça m'a pas empêché de faire un OS vraiment nul à chier xD**

Peggy était quelqu'un de très sérieux dans son travail, une véritable machine de guerre, toujours debout avant l'aube, apprêtée et revolver à la ceinture, et ne se couchait le soir que lorsque plus aucune âme n'habitait la base d'opération. Et autant dire que certains veillaient très tard. On pouvait donc dire que Peggy était une personne très sérieuse, et qu'elle considérait ses responsabilités avec une grande maturité et et une force sans failles. Peggy avait aussi toujours été très douée pour séparer sa vie professionnelle de sa vie personnelle, ne laissant jamais rien altérer son assiduité à la tâche, ni l'amitié, ni la colère, ni la jalousie, ni l'amour. Tout ce qu'elle avait eu de toute manière était sa mère et quelques amants la jugeant bien trop grande et bien trop dure pour eux et leurs idéaux préhistoriques. Même lorsqu'on lui faisait des remarques elle savait se contrôler, parce qu'après tout ce qu'elle avait eu à affronter pendant sa formation, les insultes, les rires moqueurs, les mains glissées sous la jupe, les regards et les avances déplacées, les quelques insinuations et sous-entendus de ses collègues et employeurs n'avaient plus grand effet sur elle.

La seule chose qui réussissait à troubler son esprit travailleur ces derniers temps, c'était la nouvelle recrue, plus si nouvelle que ça en y repensant, puisque ses missions sur le terrain commençaient à dépasser le nombre de ses doigts. Non pas qu'elle ne parvenait plus à se contrôler en sa présence, disons seulement qu'elle avait du mal à ne pas sourire, à ne pas frémir, et même à le regarder dans les yeux. Surtout lorsqu'il transpirait. Mais ça, c'était autre chose. Personne ne s'en rendait vraiment compte de toute manière, à part elle, et à part Howard, qui lui en revanche ne se privait pas pour lui faire remarquer son attitude à coup de remarques houleuses et moqueuses chaque fois qu'il la croisait dans les couloirs. Elle en venait presque à l'éviter.

Mais voilà, elle se mettait à errer plus longtemps en sa présence, précipitait leurs rencontres, rallongeait leurs séparations, elle aimait bien frôler son bras en passant près de lui, hausser son sourcil provocateur, le fixer droit dans les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il abdique, et mordre l'intérieur de ses joues pour s'empêcher de sourire trop fort pour que cela ne paraisse pas trop suspect. Sa vie, et son travail surtout, étaient devenus particulièrement compliqués depuis qu'il était là, et elle se doutait bien que son attirance ne resterait pas secrète bien longtemps, peut être même que son supérieur l'avait déjà clairement deviné, et c'était peut être même pour cela qu'il la chargeait toujours personnellement de dialoguer avec lui ou de lui transmettre documents et plans de missions.

La jeune femme secoua la tête, chassant les pensées parasites qui la distrayait un peu trop à son goût, ramenant en arrière les mèches brunes rebelles qui obstruaient son champ de vision tout en décollant ses lèvres, scellées depuis plusieurs minutes, et qui commençaient presque à fusionner à cause de son rouge à lèvres. Elle baissa le regard sur le dossier que renfermait l'enveloppe en papier kraft dans ses bras, et le nom à l'encre noire dactylographié en détaché froid sur Le Brun du papier. Évidemment que son supérieur savait tout, il n'était pas dupe, mais avait le mérite d'être plus discret que les autres, même lorsqu'il jouait les entremetteurs.

Elle soupira. Voilà encore qu'elle s'égarait.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant le couloir menant aux appartements des officiers qui vivaient sur place, une odeur affreusement nauséabonde inonda sa fosse nasale et lui fit cramer le cerveau, cette fois coupant de façon très nette le fil de ses pensées. Peggy se stoppa subitement, clignant plusieurs fois des paupières, et fronça les sourcils, ne pouvant s'empêcher de laisser échapper un léger râle à cause de la fragrance pour le moins particulière qui semblait imbiber chaque millimètre carré de ce couloir sombre. Mais la jeune femme ne perdit pas contenance, elle avait senti pire que ça dans sa vie, et une persistante odeur de fromage n'allait pas la tuer. Elle continua donc simplement sur sa lancée, ses talons claquant avec fracas le sol carrelé, fustigeant mentalement l'idiot qui avait eu l'excellente idée de faire la cuisine.

Plus elle avançait, plus l'odeur était forte, plus elle piquait ses yeux, et plus c'était difficile de faire comme si elle ne sentait rien. Le pire serait sûrement de se débarrasser de l'odeur ensuite, elle se voyait déjà frotter ses cheveux de toute ses forces en se battant avec son savon parfumée à la violette, rendue invisible par la condensation dans la pièce.

Finalement, elle s'arrêta devant la porte de celui qui parasitait son esprit contre son gré, et s'apprêta à toquer à la porte, son enveloppe toujours sous Le Bras, lorsqu'elle la poussa malencontreusement avec la pointe de sa chaussure. Celle ci s'entrebâilla, un rai de lumière l'appelant à entrer sans prévenir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tente d'inspirer profondément pour se donner du courage et ne se rende compte de quelque chose de surprenant. L'odeur venait d'ici.

Désormais dévorée par la curiosité à l'idée de savoir pourquoi diable cet homme absolument indéchiffrable avait eu l'idée de faire cuire une telle quantité de fromage, elle poussa la porte et se faufila dans la pièce, prenant garde à ne pas faire de bruit, se mordant la lèvre. Le tableau qui s'offrit à elle la déconcerta si fort qu'elle manqua de tomber sur les fesses.

« Steve ? »

Il se retourna brusquement vers elle, comme prit en flagrant délit, arrêté sec dans son combat contre les casseroles sales devant lui et la marmite palpitante de fromage fondu qu'il tentant de maîtriser du mieux possible, et la regarda avec un mélange de culpabilité et de honte qui recouvrit le visage de Peggy d'un air déconcerté intensément amusé par la situation. Elle en oublia presque ce qu'elle était venue faire ici.

« Mais...qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

Se grattant l'arrière du crâne en laissant choir ses ustensiles de cuisine sur le petit plan de travail dans son dos, Steve sembla chercher la meilleure réponse à la question, et alors Peggy remarqua son tablier rose, et son sourire doubla de volume jusqu'à encercler sa tête et en faire trois fois le tour.

« Une...fondue ? »

Elle haussa un sourcil, avisant de la catastrophe culinaire qui débordait de tous les cotés et qu'il tentait misérablement de cacher à ses yeux en se plantant devant.

« Avec du camembert ? »

« ...surprise ? »

Tout d'abord son sourire laissa échapper un soupir amusé, et petit à petit ce soupir de mua en rire, et son intensité grimpa si fort qu'elle en eut presque les larmes au yeux, l'estomac tordu par les contractions de ses éclats, incapable de reprendre sa respiration. Steve voulut faire semblant de se vexer de sa réaction, mais ce son était si mélodieux à ses oreilles qu'il voulait l'entendre résonner encore et encore, et puis, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, sa tentative vaine de faire bonne impression avec un plat qu'elle affectait était un échec cuisant, c'était bien le cas de le dire.

Bientôt, entraîné par l'entrain de la jeune femme, Steve se laissa aller à rigoler à son tour, passant une main lasse sur son visage. Il se retourna, observant avec dépit la mixture pâteuse dans sa marmite, et sentit Peggy se glisser à côté de lui, un regard dubitatif porté sur son plat. Lentement, alors que son rire s'apaisait, elle plongea son doigt dans le grand récipient et, le faisant tourner en l'air pour récupérer les quelques filets de fromage fondu qui coulait, et le fit disparaître entre ses lèvres, mâchant silencieusement l'objet de leurs moqueries.

« C'est aussi affreux que ça en a l'air ? » hasarda Steve, s'appuyant sur son avant bras, le regard braqué sur l'expression de la jeune femme à côté de lui.

Le visage de la belle se creusa, et elle retroussa le nez, déglutissant, et une étincelle rieuse brillante dans les yeux.

« Je pense que c'est la pire fondue que j'ai jamais gouté »

Elle rit à nouveau et Steve baissa mentalement les bras, acceptant sa nullité culinaire avec une belle franchise. Il n'avait jamais été très bon pour ça, de toute façon.

« J'espère que la prochaine sera meilleure » laissa échapper Peggy, l'air de rien, en lui tendant l'enveloppe qu'elle était initialement venue lui donner, avant de se laisser emporter par la situation.

Steve ne put s'empêcher de s'émerveiller intérieurement, alors qu'il saisissait le document avec calme. Cela voulait dire qu'elle voulait une prochaine fois, et que son échec n'était pas déterminant. Elle voulait le revoir, et au fond de son cœur, il chantait. C'était fou comment son sourire était capable d'illuminer chacune des secondes de son existence. Cette femme était absolument magnifique.

« Je vous le promet, sergent Carter » susurra-t-il, son murmure léger brûlant l'épiderme de la brune, qui se retrouvait à lutter contre son propre système hormonal. Reculant jusqu'à la porte d'entrée du minuscule studio, sans pour autant le lâcher des yeux, la jeune femme l'observa la suivre jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent tout deux sur le pas de la porte.

« Bonne nuit, Captain »

Il eut envie de se pencher sur elle et de l'embrasser, au moins sur la joue si ce n'était sur les lèvres, mais se retint, et se contenta d'une poignée de main à peine formelle tant elle dura longtemps.

« Bonne nuit »

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva à marcher vers la sortie du couloir désert et calme, Peggy ne fut plus dérangée par l'odeur qui y régnait et se laissa même aller à l'humer avec rêverie. Allons bon, elle devenait folle.

Voilà que Steve Rogers la faisait tomber amoureuse du camembert.


End file.
